


How You Get The Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Kittens, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of meet-cutes. Title from Taylor Swift's 1989</p>
            </blockquote>





	How You Get The Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fatcr0w](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatcr0w/gifts).



Sam’s…well, Sam’s never seen anything like this, that’s for sure.

He wasn’t worried about where Snap was going but he was curious. So he’d splurged on one of those trackers for pets and clipped it to Snap’s collar at around the same time of day he would run off for a few hours, and sure enough, about twenty minutes later, Snap, who’d been dozing in a warm patch of sunlight, had jerked up his little head and dashed down the fire escape.

So, using the tracker, Sam followed him here, to a rather average-looking house with colorful flowers out front and pots of herbs on the windowsills. It looks like the kind of place where you’d find a cheerful old couple tending to their garden and sitting on the porch swing drinking tea and ice-cold lemonade.

“Snap?” Feeling a bit parched, Sam glances around and casually strolls up to the house.

“Snap? Hey kiddo, where are you?”

Again, no reply. He walks up the few groaning steps to the open door and knocks nervously. A minute passes.

Okay, still no answer.

Well, it would make sense, then, wouldn’t it, to poke his head…inside…

“Oh my god.”

This wasn’t something he’d expected to see at all. Maybe an old woman with Snap sitting on her lap, or a few kids playing with the adventurous kitten, but this…this mountain of cats was just kind of ridiculous.

“Buddy?”

“Meh.”

That was Snap, the little rascal, sitting atop the living, breathing mound of cats on the couch.

He thought it was a couch. Honestly, couldn’t see anything past the dozens of cats.

“Jesus, Snap, what the hell are you doing?” He hoped he hadn’t happened upon a crazy cat owner, because he counted at least fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, holy shit, twenty three cats, all curled up together.

Hurriedly striding across the room and praying to god there weren’t any creaky floorboards, Sam approaches the pile, wary of shotgun-toting crazies and knife-wielding owners.

“Okay, we’re getting outta here, buddy. Come on.” But before he could close the distance between him and Snap, the cats started moving, until enough of them dropped off, meowing fit to wake the dead, revealing a bemused-looking man, hair mussed and cheeks pink from sleep.

“Oh. Uh. Hi.”

He wipes a bit of drool off his chin, pulling a face at the fur in his mouth. He blinks at Sam.

“Ugh. Hi.”

Cringing internally, Sam steps back.

“Oh god. I’m so sorry about this, man, it’s just- my cat keeps disappearing and I was curious so I followed him here and then the whole-“ Sam waves his hands at the room full of felines, including Hot Blond, who’s still got a lapful of purring cats. “Sorry.”

“No! No, I should be apologizing for stealing your cat.” He laughs, teeth flashing white. “They come when I take naps- I think it might be because of my body heat? It runs a few degrees higher than average, which would explain this situation.”

Sam’s pretty sure nothing could explain this situation, but the man rambles on.

“I was a bit surprised the first time it happened, but then I just started leaving the door open. It’s nice getting some company ’round here, you know? I get a bit. Lonely.”

A cat rubs the top of its head under his chin, and Sam watches him smile softly and stroke its back, running his big hand against the lie of the fur and smoothing it back down. It’s cute.

“So, uh, which one’s yours?”

He blushes.

“None of them. I don’t really have time for a pet, what with all the invading aliens and readjusting to 21st century America.” He unconsciously snuggles the cat closer, looking sheepish.

Readjusting to…? Shit.

“You’re-“

“Steve Rogers.” Good lord.

“Yeah. Just noticed that.” How did he not recognize Captain America? Though, he doubted anyone one would, him being covered in fur and out of the suit. “Sam Wilson, by the way.”

They shake hands. Steve’s grip is calloused and warm. He wasn’t lying about the body temperature thing, that’s for sure. It leaves Sam feeling cold when he lets go, though. Sam rubs his face with both hands.

“Ugh. I can’t believe this. I just broke into Steve Rogers’ house with my cat-”

“You didn’t break in-“

Sam flaps at him.

“-who is, by the way, getting no new toys for a year, and proceeded to wake him from his nap.” He glares at Snap from between his fingers, currently enjoying his spot on Steve and is looking way too smug for it to be an accident.

“Aw, don’t blame him. If he hadn’t come here, then I wouldn’t have met you.”

Steve grins and stands up, causing a small avalanche of tumbling cats, Snap cradled in his arms.

“I think I’d like to get to know you better, Sam. Why don’t you come over sometime- invited, of course- and,” He nods his head towards the flat screen “catch a game with me?”

Sam goggles at him.

“Unless you don’t want to. Then that’s fine. Don’t feel obligated to hang out with me because I’m, you know.” Steve looks away, flushing down to his collarbones. “Yeah.”

“Nah, it’s fine. I’m 99% sure you’re doing this just so you can see my cat again. Not that I mind.”

Sam winks. “It’s a date.”


End file.
